Say Something
by HeiMao3
Summary: "–No quiero dejarte. No quiero perderte, pero… –Pero ¿qué? Voy a renunciar a todo si hace falta. Si te vas, me voy contigo. Di algo… –Está bien, ven conmigo. " AU Modern - Hiccstrid.


Holis :3 Bueno, sé que tendría que continuar con _Au revoir_ –estoy con ello– y que tengo un reto pendiente y un one-shot y un long fic –que pronto verá la luz–, pero llevo varios días queriendo escribir un fic en base a esta canción. Espero que les guste este one-shot AU Modern.

_Disclaimer: la canción "Say Something" es de A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera. __Los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks. El icon es de polticaly-incorrect (tumblr)_

* * *

><p><strong>Say Something<strong>

Hiccup caminaba tranquilo, pero nervioso, hacia la residencia Hofferson. Había quedado con su novia para dar una vuelta y de paso, hacer méritos con su padre. Quizá se habían precipitado al hacer pública su relación y quizá, solo quizá, eso le hubiera molestado demasiado al señor Hofferson. Quizá… él era de los que no aceptaban que estuvieran juntos y se oponía a su relación.

Gritos. Solo gritos de reproche se escuchaban. Padre e hija estaban discutiendo a voces, que se oían desde unos metros antes de llegar.

Aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. No tocó el timbre, tampoco la puerta. Sabía que si entraba en ese momento, todo se agravaría y el padre de Astrid le echaría demasiadas cosas en cara. Cosas que no estaba seguro de poder aguantar.

–¡No quiero verte con él!

–¡Ya no soy una niña como para que me controles!

Se asomó a una ventana para ver el panorama. Los dos estaban de pie, a la defensiva, gritando.

–¡Que no entiendes que no es bueno para ti! ¡Ese don nadie arruinará tu vida!

–¡Tú que sabes! ¡No sabes nada sobre él!

Hiccup deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener un arranque de valentía, entrar y defenderse por sí mismo, pero era incapaz.

–¡Te tendrá como su sirvienta! ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

–¡Él no es así!

–¡Es un inútil! ¡No vale la pena! ¡No permitiré que mi hija esté en manos de un débil como él!

Aquello le dolió en el orgullo. Sabía que no era alguien con aspecto fuerte, pero protegería a Astrid hasta las últimas consecuencias si hiciera falta.

–¡Él me quiere! ¡Y yo a él!

–¡Te está utilizando! ¡Solo busca pasar el tiempo contigo! ¡No te engañes!

Pudo ver cómo los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lágrimas y cómo apretaba los dientes con furia. Vio la primera lágrima caer.

–Por favor – susurró – no llores, por mí no. – dejó de ver la escena y se encogió sobre sí mismo. Solo escuchaba y pudo oír claramente que el tono de voz de Astrid estaba quebrado. Inconscientemente, empezó a llorar él también.

–¡Te prohíbo que hables así de él! – las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir hace rato, empezaron a caer

–¡Niña insolente! ¡Mira en lo que te has convertido! ¡Todo por su maldita culpa!

Silencio. Solo se escuchó un golpe seco. Astrid recibió una cachetada de su padre.

–¡Considérate desheredada! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡A menos que sea sin él!

Aquello hondó en el corazón de Astrid. Su padre acababa de rechazarla como hija. Agarró sus llaves y fue a la puerta, más tarde volvería a por sus cosas.

–¡Bien! ¡No volverás a verme! ¡Nunca! – dio un portazo y salió corriendo.

Aquello le dolió tanto a ella como a él. Astrid había huido de casa y seguramente con el anhelo de verlo a él y refugiarse en sus brazos. Hiccup se sentía culpable de todo aquello. Ella se había enfrentado a su padre y había recibido solo rechazo. Todo por defenderle.

_Débil._

Se secó las lágrimas y con todo el sigilo que pudo, salió de allí.

.o.O.^.O.o.

Una semana había pasado desde aquello. Astrid estaba de inquilina en casa de su mejor amiga, Ruffnut, hasta que pudiera encontrar un trabajo decente y pagar por algo mejor. Extrañamente no había visto a Hiccup en casi todo ese tiempo. Solo hablaban por mensaje y él resultaba muy cortante cuando hablaban. No le había dicho que la habían echado de casa ni nada en relación con su padre. A veces, lloraba recordando la fuerte discusión. Sobre todo porque ya no estaba en casa y sentía que había perdido todo contacto con su difunta madre. Ahora le hacía mucha falta un consejo.

Astrid escuchó el pequeño _"bip"_ que emitió su teléfono. Un mensaje de su novio estaba en la bandeja de entrada.

_«Te espero en el bosque. Tengo que hablar contigo.»_

Se secó las lágrimas. No iba a dejar que él la viera así. Iba a contestar, cuando volvió a leer el mensaje. _Tengo que hablar contigo. _Algo pasaba.

_«Claro, ¿pasa algo malo?»_

_«Solo ven.»_

Hiccup tenía los ojos rojos. Había tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida, pero era lo mejor para Astrid. Tenía que admitir que estaría mejor sin él. Su padre volvería a aceptarla como hija, a cambio él se iría. Para siempre.

Miró su reloj de muñeca –regalo de ella– y dedujo que en poco tiempo la tendría delante. Solo esperaba no equivocarse.

Astrid llegó casi corriendo al bosque. Cuando vio una persona con una chaqueta verde oliva cerca de la escalinata de piedra, supo que era él. Hiccup estaba de pie al final de los escalones y miraba en dirección contraria a ella.

–Hola Hiccup – bajó a su altura, pero él no se volteó.

–Hola – dijo secamente, intentando no romper en llanto.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Bien.

–¿Pasa algo? – ella se acercó y posó una mano en su hombro.

–Sí – se removió y quitó la mano de ella.

–Hiccup me estás preocupando. Habla.

–Esto… esto no funciona Astrid. – titubeó.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? – su mirada de preocupación cambió a una de inseguridad. ¿Hiccup la estaba dejando?

–Lo que oyes. Esto no funciona. Tenemos que dejarlo.

_Tenemos que dejarlo._

Astrid sentía que una lágrima caía por su mejilla. ¿Por qué las cosas le iban tan mal? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué?

–Pero… no entiendo…

–¡Demonios! Astrid ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿qué quieres que te explique? – un poco alterado, ya no podía ocultar el llanto.

–¡Todo! – no se contuvo – Dime, ¿qué te he hecho? ¿Qué te he hecho para que no me des ni siquiera un motivo para dejarme?

–¡Es por ti! – al fin se dio la vuelta y pudo ver en qué estado se hallaba la rubia. De pie, firmemente y sin contener las lágrimas. Ahora no podía parar. – ¡Estás mejor sin mí! – tras esa frase, rompió a llorar. – Además, me voy de la ciudad.

–¿Me dejas? ¿Por mí? ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa Hiccup? – reflexionó todo lo que dijo – ¿Te vas? ¡Contesta!

–Es mejor así Astrid. ¿Crees que no sé que estás viviendo con Ruffnut? ¿eh? – paró a respirar – ¿Crees que no sé que tu padre te ha echado de casa _por mi culpa_? ¿Eh? ¡Di algo!

–Estabas ahí… – dijo casi en un susurro para sí misma – ¿Quieres que diga algo? Está bien. – dijo más segura – ¿Estás renunciando a mi solo por lo que dijo mi padre? Dime.

Hiccup la miró. Sus ojos rojos por haber llorado.

–Yo te defendí ante él y aún así ¿renuncias a mí? Y no digas que me dejas porque te vas, porque no te creo. –sus lágrimas habían cesado, pero su tono lastimero seguía presente.

–También oí lo que dijo y tiene razón. Nunca voy a ser suficiente para alguien como tú. Soy _débil _e _inútil_. Un _ don nadie._ Justo como dijo él. ¿Crees que es el único que ha dicho eso? ¿Crees que…

–¿Crees que me importa lo que piense?

–Astrid tienes que volver a tu casa. – cambió de tema – yo me voy a ir y ¿qué te queda?

–Hiccup – ambos se miraron a los ojos – ¿Me quieres? Sé sincero, por favor.

Se quedó atónito. Claro que la quería. No quería separarse de ella por nada del mundo, pero seguía siendo torpe al demostrarlo. Como un bebé aprendiendo a gatear. Ella era la única a quien amaba y le estaba diciendo adiós.

–No te quiero, Astrid. Te amo. – recalcó la última palabra. – Eres la única en mi vida.

–Entonces quédate a mi lado.

–No puedo. He hablado con mis padres y… me voy… mañana…

Astrid se alarmó. Iba a perderlo para siempre. No. Tenía que hacer algo. Independientemente de que él quisiera dejarla por todo lo que dijo su padre.

–¿A dónde te vas? ¿Por qué? – él no respondió – entonces me voy contigo.

–No. Tu vida está aquí con tu padre, donde viviste con tu madre.

–Hiccup, mi madre ya no está y si te vas, estaré… sola… – se dio la vuelta y subió un escalón, para que no viera las lágrimas que se aproximaban. – No quiero estar aquí si no es contigo. Allá donde vayas, te seguiré.

Él no sabía que más hacer. Había pasado toda una semana pensando en que lo mejor era irse, empezar de cero en otro sitio. Sin Astrid, para que ella rehiciera su vida con otra persona que la mereciera más, que fuera fuerte, de provecho y alguien en quien su padre pudiera confiar. Toda la semana mentalizándose de que la perdería para siempre.

–Astrid, no quiero dejarte. No quiero perderte, pero…

–Pero ¿qué? Voy a renunciar a todo si hace falta. Si te vas, me voy contigo. – volvió a darse la vuelta. – Di algo…

Hiccup se acercó a ella. Astrid estaba dispuesta a irse con él, no podía hacerse de rogar y solo darle negativas. Con miedo a que le rechazara –lo cual sería comprensible– acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella y le secó el par de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

–Está bien – suspiró – ven conmigo. Empecemos de nuevo en otro lugar. Juntos.

Ambos tenían los ojos llorosos, pero aún así sacaron fuerzas para sonreír. Hicieron contacto con sus frentes, sintiendo al otro. Ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Hiccup y él hizo lo mismo en la cintura de Astrid.

–No vuelvas a darme un susto así.

–¿Me perdonas?

Fueron acercando sus labios. Apenas se oyó el _"sí"_ que murmuró Astrid.

–Recuerda esto – dijo ella cuando se separaron – me importa bien poco lo que piensen de ti para conmigo. Yo te amo. – Hiccup sonrió.

–Pero ¿qué va a pasar con tu padre? – dijo preocupado.

–Iré a hablar con él. No soy una niña. No puede controlarme.

–Iré contigo.

–No hace falta que lo hagas.

–Si vamos a irnos juntos, tenemos que hacer esto juntos.

–Está bien.

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron del bosque, camino a casa de la rubia. Ambos iban a empezar de nuevo. Juntos.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

–Heimao :3


End file.
